I Guess That Love Wasn't Enough
by BurntSecrets
Summary: For Zutara Week 2012 Day Six Faded. Zuko has the life he's always wanted. Zuko/Katara youtube. com / watch? v a2RA0vsZXf8 "Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough"


**A/N **This story is for Zutara Week 2012 Day 6 Fade. I got this idea from this song... www. youtube watch? v= a2RA0vsZXf8

* * *

**Fade**—[feyd] _**verb, **_**fad·ed, fad·ing, **_**noun**_

_**verb (used without object)**_

**to disappear or die gradually**

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, running towards him. She flipped him onto his back and immediately began to heal him. The blue glow faded away as Zuko opened his eyes. "Thank you Katara," he whispered in slight pain. Katara, with tears streaming down her face, smiled at him and threw herself at him arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace. After a while she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Amber met blue as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and he tensed, but Katara's lips against his felt right and he soon relaxed, kissing her passionately.

_**{2 Weeks later}**_

"Keep your eyes closed Katara," Zuko whispered in her ear. "Zuko, I came with you to the Earth Kingdom to visit your uncle and see his tea shop. Not to be kidnapped," Katara sighed exasperatedly.

She felt him move away from her and her hand fell from his to her side. "Don't open your eyes yet." She heard the hiss of flames as they left his hands and curiosity struck her, making her want to open her eyes. She shut them tighter, her nose crinkling.

Zuko walked back towards her his palms sweating. This was it. The moment. Wiping his hands on his clothes Zuko then pulled the small box from his pocket and preceded to go down on one knee. Opening the box he said, "Open your eyes, Katara."

Opening her eyes Katara gasped in surprise. The first thing she saw was Zuko on one knee. Then the box, and the betrothal necklace nestled among the blue satin. Blue met amber, and placed her hand upon his scar. "Yes."

_**{2 Months Later}**_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Amber met blue as the veil was lifted. Zuko bent down and kissed her as guests cheered. "May I present Fire Lord Zuko and his new wife Fire Lady Katara!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as their newly wedded rulers stepped onto the dais. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and he smiled down lovingly at her. He yanked on their joined hands making Katara spin into his arms. He titled her back and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips.

_**{2 Years Later} **_

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. He ran into their bedroom, "What Katara? What's happened?" She grimaced in pain, "My water broke." He stood there in shock and she could see he was struggling to comprehend what was happening. "I'm going to be a dad. It's time." He rushed to her side and grabbed onto her arm. "Let's get you back into bed and I'll call the midwife," he stated calmly while escorting her back to her side of the bed. "Thank you Zuko." He propped the pillows up around her and she leaned back. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back," he whispered.

_**{2 Hours Later} **_

"Okay My Lady it's time to start pushing. Fire Lord Zuko you'll have to wait outside." Zuko nodded and went to Katara's side. He kissed her forehead and she squeezed his hand. Momentarily distracted, she smiled at him. He gave her hand one last squeeze and left the room.

Outside the room all Zuko could hear were Katara's screams. Each time she screamed he would flinch. He could hardly believe that they used to be enemies. The girl he once called "water peasant," was now a beautiful woman he called his wife. Many things changed once he realized his destiny was to help the Avatar and not capture him. He remembered the struggle he had trying to get Katara to trust him and when confronting her about it the words she had thrown back at him had cut him like a knife. "I was the first one to trust you. Remember? Back in Ba-Sing-Se!" How far they had come since then. He couldn't imagine life without her by his side. He'd do anything for her. He loved her deeply and he knew she felt the same way about him.

Finally after 20 minutes, of pacing back and forth down the palace hallway, he no longer heard her screams. He waited with bated breath for the door to open so he could see her and their child. Hearing the door open he turned and came face to face with the midwife, who reminded him of Katara's grandmother, "You may come in now Fire Lord." He smiled back at the midwife and entered the room cautiously. He went to the foot of the bed and stared at Katara.

He felt _arms_ wrap themselves around his waist and _lips_ pressed to his temple. Katara glanced up and smiled at him from her place at the head of the bed. She held the baby out in her arms, "Do you want to meet your—"

"Zuko, wake up!" He groggily opened his eyes. Turning over, Mai smiled at him and placed her hand over his scar. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep. Was it a nightmare about your mother?" she whispered. Zuko pulled Mai into his arms tighter, "No. It was only just a dream." Her hand still on his scar, she asked him timidly, "Do you want to talk about it?" Amber met amber. "I don't remember what it was about." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mai's. His stomach clenched and something felt wrong, but he shook off the feeling.

"I love you Zuko," Mai stroked his scar and then dropped her hand to the bed. "Me too," he whispered back as she closed her eyes.

**[Air Temple Island]**

Katara sat up and gasped for air. "Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked worriedly. Blue met grey. "Nothing Aang. It was only just a dream." Aang looked at her suspiciously before laying back down and turning over.

Katara got up and walked to the window. "It was a boy Zuko," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. She walked back to bed and climbed in and once more let sleep consume her.

The next morning the dreams had faded into nothing more but a memory long forgotten.


End file.
